


Mistletoe Kisses

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “We’re standing under the Mistletoe, so you know the tradition, angel, don’t you?” asked Magnus and Alec wanted to tell him that there was no way that they were standing under one, but then he looked up and his jaw dropped - there really was one floating above them and it was so very clear that Magnus summoned that with his magic, but he was smiling so innocently.“Magnus?”“How did that get there? Oh, how peculiar, well since we’re both here, we just must kiss.''
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Mistletoe Kisses

Magnus was a cheesy person and Alec knew it but it got even worse around the Christmas time when he was actually running after Alexander with that Mistletoe all the god damn time and it was kind of hilarious to Alec to see just on what occasions Magnus would put it out. For example, just a few hours before when Alec was making himself a cup of coffee, Magnus waltzed in from the living room and happily leaned up against him. Alec arched a brow, but didn’t think too much and continued working on his coffee, which was slowly getting cold and he wanted to drink it while it was still hot, but Magnus didn’t seem to notice that, neither did he care really.

So, there was a sigh and Alec rolled his eyes.

And another sigh.

Followed by another one and that when Alec finally turned around to pay his boyfriend attention, who signed yet again and Alec arched a brow. “What?” asked Alec in the end and Magnus only shrugged and then puckered up, wanting a kiss. Alec arched a brow and then cleared his throat. “Magnus?”

“We’re standing under the Mistletoe, so you know the tradition, angel, don’t you?” asked Magnus and Alec wanted to tell him that there was no way that they were standing under one, but then he looked up and his jaw dropped - there really was one floating above them and it was so very clear that Magnus summoned that with his magic, but he was smiling so innocently.

“Magnus?”

“How did that get there? Oh, how peculiar, well since we’re both here, we just must kiss,” he said and then finally earned himself a kiss from his boyfriend - it wasn’t like he needed to ask for it as Alec was always happy to be kissing his beautiful boyfriend, but he was more amused than anything to see just to see how many times Magnus would still try to use the Mistletoe kiss. Oh and he did, quite soon actually.

It happened a bit later, when they were cooking their lunch, Alec was setting up the table and just when Magnus served the food, Alec found him again puckering up and pointing above them up to the ceiling and Alec started laughing, because he was just being too much with that. Not only that it was silly, btu he was also being too cute and who gave him that permission, hmm? Alec couldn’t really handle when Magnus was being too cute, it wasn’t healthy for him as his heart was melting and it was above to give up, but in the end all he did was kiss boyfriend and pull on his cheek softly.

“You’re too adorable,” said Alec and shook his head. And Magnus was proud of him because he was kind of amused and also interested to see when Alec would get sick and tired of the Mistletoe thing, but he didn’t. He didn’t get sick of it when he pulled it out again after the meal, then again when they were washing the dishes and Alec didn’t get upset when Magnus interrupted him above three times during the movie that they were watching for a Mistletoe kissed - Alec was was a saint, but then again he loved kissing so he wasn’t really complaining. Though he had many questions about why Magnus was teasing him like that and he soon got his chance to ask him what was that all about. It was much later, when both of them were reading - Alec was reading the reports and was rolling his eyes because some of them were just… he didn’t even want to comment it. So, he decided that he needed a little break and he found Magnus smiling from behind his book. 

“Magnus, can I ask you something?” asked Alec and Magnus looked at him.

“Sure, go ahead, darling,” said Magnus with a little grin because he knew what kind of a smile was coming up and he just closed his book, continuing to smile very innocently.

“What’s up with all of these Mistletoes?” asked Alec and Magnus giggled. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think you’ve gone Mistletoe crazy,” joked Alec, but was it really a joke because he had many questions and he hoped Magnus would address them. In the end, all he got was Magnus trademarked very adorable shrug and he just leaned back in the couch and crossed his legs.

“It’s just the festive season, Alexander,” said Magnus.

“Is it?” asked Alec with a giggle. “Or is this some kind of a prank?”

“Well, I might have been testing how far you’d go, you’re a very patient man, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled - yes, he was, but only when it came to his warlock. His patience was never so good with other people, but that was something that he knew very well and he just shook his head. “It’s my own personal challenge, called the Mistletoe kisses,” said Magnus and Alec arched a brow.

“Uh-huh?” he asked and grinned. “So, how did I do?”

“Oh, you pass with flying colours, darling,” said Magnus and went over to Alec, sitting down next to him and Alec started laughing -  _ Magnus was such a dork at times, but he loved it.  _ And so was he, they were both dorks, a couple of dorks like their friends like to put it and it was a title that they knew how to live up to pretty well. Alec kissed him cheek and in the spur of the moment, another Mistletoe formed above them - this time purely accidental. Alec chuckled, shook his head and muttered,

“Merry Christmas, Magnus,” and then placed his lips upon Magnus’. 


End file.
